In Tune
by Rothelena
Summary: Episode tag for 3.22 "Red Symphony"- pure, undiluted smut! No plot involved, no angst, no subtleties. Absolutely M, of course, rather short, PWP to the bones. Be warned- if you don't like the just-sex-stories, don't read that. Established Jane/Lisbon.


_Absolute Smut, I just felt like it. It's nothing else but M and UTTERLY PWP!_

_Established Jane/Lisbon- if I write tags, I always write them as if it's a little tradition already: the case is closed, and they make out._

_I post it to see if there are still people out there who like stuff like this- I can't always write angsty, sensitive, thoughtful…sometimes, I just need a little bit filth, you know?_

**In Tune- Tag to ep.3.22 "Red Symphony"**

After hours, and Teresa Lisbon still felt a little raw and confused. Sometimes, the evil got on her nerves. Affected her. As Kieran had today. It always rattled her that the most unobtrusive, normal characters could become killers that easily.

But the case was closed, and she had finished all the paperwork. Time to go home. In theory.

"Hey, hey," Jane exclaimed while strolling casually into her office, "the case is closed, so why are you still dressed? Meh, just kidding, I'm here to ask you out- care to come with me?"

He lifted his eyebrows, the corners of his mound curling into a saucy smile.

"Pun intended?" she quipped.

"Well, Lisbon," he sighed, "you'll never know if you don't follow me to my car right now."

He flashed her a dazzling smile and walked out.

Lisbon took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and followed him.

xxMentalistxx

Why was it she hated to see him in control?

She always wanted to make him lose it. And whenever they were riding in the car together, she wanted to blow him.

Of course she didn't. She was a responsible, neat little law enforcement officer and would never do such a thing. But damn- did she want to. Open his fly. Get him so hard he would be close to exploding. Suck him off good and hard.

She wriggled slightly in her seat.

"Everything alright?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly, "peachy."

He chuckled, while her eyes feasted on him. He looked as impeccable as always, flawless in his light grey three-piece-suit, his blond curls gleaming in the faint glow of the streetlights. No, she didn't want to go out with him tonight. She'd rather bang his brains out.

When his car came to a halt in front of the concert hall, she started to pout.

"Oh no, Jane," she growled, "you can't be serious- haven't you spend enough time in this place already?"

"There's never an enough when it comes to music, dear Lisbon," Jane said.

"What are we doing here anyway," Lisbon muttered, "not wrapping up any loose ends, I hope?"

"Of course not," He sighed, "there aren't any. Tonight, we'll attend the dress rehearsal of Brahm's concerto in D-Major- it's not public, so it will be just you and me in the audience."

"At least you, me and a bottle of red wine?" Lisbon asked hopefully.

"Believe me, Lisbon," Jane said indulgently, "you won't have time to think about drinking."

He got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for her- perfect gentleman that he was. When her body brushed against his, she smelled the faint whiff of his cologne and shuddered. Damn, why was she always so embarrassingly turned on by him? And why did he always seem so unfairly unaffected?

They entered the very impressive concert hall and wandered the darkened hallways. Lisbon could understand why Jane loved the environment- everything she saw was made to support the magic of showmanship he excelled in. Here, he was on top of his game.

But she'd rather wanted him mad with passion, thrusting into her like a fiend. Dammit, good thing she wasn't a man. She would have sported an erection the size of a lamp post by now.

Jane didn't aim for the main concert room, obviously, but led her up the stairs. Here, it was almost completely dark, so Lisbon grabbed his hand, shivering when she felt the warmth of his skin. How warm would he be in other areas of his beautiful body? She was dying to find out…unfortunately, she had a whole concerto to survive first…

Jane opened a door, she saw the faint glow of artificial illumination and heard the soft sounds of instruments being tuned. They were in one of the loges, far above the stage. The curtains were half-drawn, the small room bathed in comfortable semi-darkness.

Jane indicated one of the artfully ornamented chairs, and she sat down with a low groan while he took the seat next to her.

The rehearsal started, the music swelling until it filled the air, and Lisbon saw Jane strike the pose he usually adopted when he listened to music he loved: eyes closed, lips slightly open, face raised in bliss, his head moving softly in step with the harmonies. Lisbon watched him. He was like a beautiful Greek statue. Unfortunately, he wasn't naked.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on the concert, though she noticed her tiredness now, almost falling asleep in the sweet lull of the music. She wanted to be home, drink a glass of wine and get laid- not necessarily in that order. Getting laid was somehow paramount, and that was only his fault.

She heard Jane's sigh next to her, sensed him rubbing his hands across his legs before he got up and moved over to her. He spread her legs unceremoniously and knelt down between them.

"Jane!" she pressed out, while he opened the button of her slacks and pulled the zipper down, "what do you think you're doing, for god's sake?"

"Why, Lisbon," he said innocently, looking up at her in mock surprise, "I closed the case, that means I can fuck you now- doesn't it?"

He gave her no time to answer, but claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"I have a hard enough time keeping my hands off you while we're working a case," he whispered against her lips, "don't expect me to be a good boy afterwards!"

Lisbon hardly heard his words- her senses were lost the moment his tongue slipped into her mouth, challenging hers while his sweetness wrapped around her taste buds. Jane always tasted clean, pure and male, and she was such a sucker for his flavor…His lips were soft but demanding against hers, and she moaned when he deepened the kiss, making hot love to her hungry mouth.

She lifted her hips when he pulled her slacks and panties off, discarding them carelessly, and Lisbon found herself not caring for their surroundings in this very moment. The music was loud and intense, nobody would hear them, and damn, she wanted him so bad…

He looked at her while he opened his fly, slowly and seductively. She felt the cool air against her wet female flesh and shivered.

"You didn't even have an erection ten minutes ago," she breathed.

"Bio-feedback," he drawled, "it's not an easy task if you are horny as hell. But I decide when the big guy gets out to play. And now…" he pushed pants and boxers down and his rock-hard erection sprang free, immediately nudging her dripping folds, eliciting a deep groan from her, "it's definitely past his playtime- so he feels very needy at the moment. You should be nice to him, Lisbon, he earned it."

She touched him, wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft, the fingers of her free hand tracing the pulsating veins protruding on the hard rod. Jane gasped, his eyes getting dreamy, lips slightly parted. He licked them slowly, driving her insane with want.

"I know where you can shove him," she whispered, "someplace hot, soft, wet and tight. About nice enough?"

"He's dying to hide there, Agent," he breathed, moaning when her grip on his length tightened, her hand slowly moving up and down, up and down. His breath caught in his throat, and she reveled in the wild look that entered his eyes. How she loved to make him lose it. To see him in heat. It was the most breathtaking sight she had ever encountered. She guided his swollen cock to her entrance, throbbing with need for his penetration. He looked down, swallowing on a groan when his glans entered the tight confines of her body, her folds rubbing against the flushed, hyper-sensitive tissue. He almost felt the pre-cum ooze from the tiny slit in the middle, his arousal so sharp now he could hardly breathe through it. All he could think was how much he needed to fuck her. Right now. Right here.

He fed her more of his cock, watching her eyes glassing over, her lips parting while the enormous width of his erection stretched her to the limit, her walls dilating to accommodate his size. The view made him even harder. The music infused his senses, loud, powerful, earth-shattering, and her body wrapped all around him, ripping his carefully perfected mask from his face until he was just a writhing, quivering mass of lust.

He grabbed her hips and pushed deeper while she spread her legs wider, putting them up on the armrests of the chair, opening for him completely, inviting him to take all of her, luring her into her luxurious depths. Jane didn't resist for a second and slid into her to the hilt, his balls hitting her buttocks, sending a rush of ecstasy through his blood.

Lisbon gasped, her hands wandering around his body, clutching his back, feeling the hard muscle beneath his flesh, tensing under her frantic touch. Jane panted into her face, and she forced herself to open her eyes, look at him. Savor the complete loss of control she could already sense in him. Strong, cool, insolent, restrained Patrick Jane, but she could drive him mad. Just like that.

"Don't you want more, Patrick?" she teased him, knowing it made him wild when she used his given name, "Don't you want to fuck my brains out until I know who's boss? Come on, teach me a lesson. I haven't learned the last one."

She saw him grit his teeth and shuddered with delight. She loved to take his self-control. Almost as much as she loved to take his hard pounding.

Jane grabbed her waist, effectively keeping her in place, and started to fuck. Her body shook under the force of every single thrust, but it wasn't enough for him, he needed to give her all he had, pounding into her as hard as he could, again, again, sweat dripping from his face. A stifled cry erupted from her throat every time he made impact, and he reveled in the soft, desperate sound. He pushed himself up, leaning on the armrests, pumping into her so deep she thought he would rend her in two. His urgency grew, the music approaching crescendo, slowly, powerfully, his body inflamed with need, nerve-wracking lust, coursing through him like an electric shock, his breathing so fast it seared his lungs, her body clutching his cock tighter with every powerful thrust he gave her, so much friction, so much pressure, he felt dizzy with ecstasy, her cries spurring him on.

And he fed her more, more cock, more vigorous pounding, her body shaking beneath him, her mouth opened in a soundless scream, his pumping manhood fraying her tender nerves every time he surged into her, she was so tight, so hot, her grip on him torturous, he felt her coming, the unbearable tension snapping in her lower body, felt her bucking beneath him, arching up in delirious pleasure, her womb contracting so hard he could feel the suction on his thrusting shaft, her sheath convulsing around him while she wailed with lust, biting down on her own hand to keep from screaming on top of her lungs.

Jane almost exploded on the spot, but he loved to pound into her clenching, climaxing body, knowing every thrust felt like the punch of a fiery fist deep inside her on the height of her arousal, exquisite pleasure-pain that drove her mad every time. The music swelled into an enormous crescendo, and he gave more, and more, surging harder, faster, until he felt his control falter, his movements getting erratic, mouth falling open in a strangled gasp, his whole body going rigid with the onslaught of a killer orgasm. It gripped his whole body and erupted in his balls, his white-hot cum bursting out of him in an endless stream of ecstasy. He came so hard he was blinded by the force of it, his semen wrenched from his body as if clawing fingers were digging for his essence, he whimpered softly, filling her up to the brim, stuffing her with balmy, milky liquid until the slick juice ran over her thighs in rivulets.

"More," she breathed, "more, damn you!"

And he spilled the rest of his seed deep inside her in hot, powerful squirts, making her come again from the pleasure of feeling him spending.

He clutched her small body while he came down from his incredible high, tremors wracking his frame, his strained breath flowing into her hair, warming her scalp, sending delicious aftershocks through her system.

Damn, she loved him. Loved him so much she could hardly speak through the emotion sometimes. Her hands rubbed his back firmly, needing to feel him, to make sure he was here, was hers. The music was whirring around them like a living entity, its flow felt like a touch.

He extricated himself from her arms when he had re-established a modicum of control.

"Well," he said hoarsely, "I love closing cases- maybe I could close them even faster, what do you think?"

She chuckled softly and brushed his cheek with her fingertips before he got up and rearranged his clothes. She put her panties and pants back on, ignoring the wet sensation on her thighs. He had erupted like a volcano, thoroughly spattering her skin with his cum. The thought make her shudder and fed more blood into her folds. Looked like a long night to her.

"Damn, Jane," she whispered, "I'm horny again."

"Behave on the way home," he smiled, "and I take care of that as soon as possible, my dear."

She pouted and saw him soften instantly.

He so loved this little pout. And it never failed to elicit the urge inside him to kiss it from her mouth.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers, sliding his tongue between her lips, just kissing for some precious minutes, smooching, licking, sucking, the music hovering around them like glittering mist, so beautiful it seared his heart. But nothing was as beautiful as his woman. Her taste was exquisite, heady, sweet. Highly addictive, and he would consume her the whole night. His body woke up again, blood rushing into his groin area, and he allowed the erection to build, the arousal to mount.

"I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much it hurts. Now let's get home before I find out that I can't behave any longer."

He grabbed her hand, and they sneaked out of the concert hall together.

**The End**

_So, tell me if you want to read things like this- I'm very interested to know!_


End file.
